The Fickle Fingers of Fate: Revamped Version
by the-leader-of-men
Summary: This is my dismantled and rewritten version of my only story, The Fickle Fingers of Fate. I will, however, be leaving the original story per request. This version will read hopefully quite differently than the original but travel in a similar direction. I hope fans of the original and new comers to the story enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"But luxury has never appealed to me, I like simple things, books, being alone, or with somebody who understands." - _Rebecca_ By Daphne DuMaurier

* * *

Trepidation in a sense.

No.

Trepidation is what she felt when she kissed her husband for the first time when they were just school kids. Trepidation is what she felt when he first asked her how she felt about having a baby, which inevitably turned out to be the best decision she ever made.

This is what she felt when she sought comfort in a friend in an arguably questionable manner.

This feeling was pure unadulterated fear. Something with which she wasn't entirely familiar. Early life had made her hard, numb in a sense to those tender moments in which most are uneasy. Her father had indoctrinated into her that "Blacks do not fear that which they can control, and if you try hard enough you can grasp a semblance of control in any situation." Cygnus Black inflicted many things upon his children, and wife alike, but instilling a will to not only survive but thrive was the only thing he gifted them with.

"Mrs. Tonks?"

Andromeda was snapped from her musings, she had been staring blankly at her fire place for nearly five minutes without realising, though her muggle neighbour would have no idea she meant to use it as a means of transport.

Edna. Bless her. The elderly woman was tender and homely and more than happy to pop round to watch Teddy while she followed her daughter into battle; Edna was under the belief she had a book club meeting followed by dinner with a few members… gullible lass.

"Mrs. Tonks? You quite alright love?" Edna reiterated.

"Yes. Just got lost in my own thoughts is all. Are you sure you'll be alright? I'll be gone for quite some time and unreachable" Andromeda needn't correct her neighbour on the use of her married name, how would one explain the concept of snatchers and eugenics in a magical society to a muggle? Shaking the disconcerting thoughts from her head she snapped back to the matter at hand, focusing on her confusing feelings she harboured towards her departed husband would only serve to distract her from what she knew needed to be done.

"Yes, yes dearie! Of course! Don't fret now love, little Teddy here will be more than taken care of" Edna began ushering her towards the coat rack, rather urgently if Andromeda did say so herself. The small round woman plucked Andy's coat off the rack and spun her around to help her into the black hooded rain coat one arm at a time. "Now what was it you were reading this time dear? Great Expectations again? Never pegged you as a Dickens type, but I guess how could I tell?"

"Rebecca.." She almost whispered in response.

"What was that dear?"

"Rebecca" she stated with a little more confidence "by Daphne DuMaurier". Though she never took too much of muggle culture, Andy couldn't turn down a good read and DuMaurier's narrator resonated with her.

"Well thats nice then love; better head off then! Go on go on" Edna went on waving her hands as almost to say 'shoo'.

"Thank you Edna, truly" Andromeda place a hand on the elderly woman's shoulder; she never was good at intimate contact so placing her hand on the shoulder in front of her was the best way she could convey any sort gratitude.

Edna simply smiled warmly in return as she closed the door on Andromeda

"Merlin, here we go then." She strutted out in the grey streets of her small suburban neighbourhood. Twenty-five odd years at peace, she even laid low when it came to the Order and their business, if she had been a real member everything would've been finite, but here she was now throwing herself willingly into battle.

Reaching a small alley just a few blocks from her home she took a moment to lean against the damp red brick wall behind her, curls sticking to the wall _deep breaths, deep breaths_ she told herself attempting to steady her shaking hands. Andromeda pulled her self away and slipped her wand out of her sleeve and into her hand. One. Two. Three. 'pop'

* * *

 _I'll create a diversion._

 _Meet me in the third floor bathrooms._

 _Make haste, for as we both know.._

 _I'm rather temperamental when I've been kept waiting._

 _~ Yours Truly._

 _Meet her in the toilet?! What does she thinks going on here? A bloody carnival?!_ But make haste Hermione did, for she knew their victory in this war was riding on her complying with her rather petulant patient. _Scoff.. Patient? Really 'mione where do you think you are saint mungo's? this is war focus._

Rounding the corner down a hallway on the third floor she stood outside the bathroom for the longest twenty seconds she'd ever lived through. Just as she raised her hand to push the door forward it swung open in front of her. Before Hermione could register her shock she was grabbed roughly by the collar of her maroon hoodie and dragged into a stall. As the latch slammed shut she found herself unceremoniously flung against the wall of the stall with offending fore arm pinning her there against her throat.

Pulse threatening to jump out of her neck, chestnut curls falling into her eyes, she managed cough out "Bella..aa..trix what-" cut off by aforementioned forearm pressing harder down on her throat she ceased her attempt to speak.

"This is not yet a conversation muddy." Bellatrix's breath was ghosting Hermione's face, leaving only millimetres of space between them. "Things are about to change and I need you.." she eyeing Hermione up and down she went on "dear sweet witch.. to become comfortable with the idea that things need to get a little more.. shall we say .. in-ta-mite between us." Bellatrix alleviated the pressure she was applying to the young witch's throat, though not entirely, and stepped back to give the girl room to respond.

"Merlin! You can't expect me to be inclined to help you if you're going to throw me around like chew toy!" at this Bellatrix's tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip as she simultaneously lifted a suggestive eyebrow. "ugh.. don't flatter yourself" letting out a sigh Hermione gestured to the limb hindering her movement "do you mind? I have a plan but I will only discuss it with you if I'm treated as your equal."

Bellatrix contemplated her words for a moment before removing her forearm from the long pale throat in front of her, but before Hermione could find her footing Bellatrix had her by the collar once more before slamming her back hard against the wall behind her again. Face, once again, only inches from her own the dark witch gritted out "now let's get one thing straight, _girl_ , you are not and will never be my equal. I have no interest in indulging your petulant need to present yourself as _martyr_.. take this all as a grand gesture of self-preservation." She slowly released the young witch and took a step back, "Now. What's the plan then?"

* * *

 **Well well look who's back from the dead eh? I know its been three damn years but here I am with the first chapter of my revamped version of _the Fickle Fingers of Fate._ Please keep in mind dears that I do not have a beta. I really want to do right by this story and make it better than my first weak teenage attempt. Please review and let me know what you'd like to see this time around or what you enjoyed about the first version. **


	2. Enigma

"Im an enigma. An unknown. You can't really figure out what I'm going to do next. I like it like that."

~ Emmitt Smith

* * *

Chapter 2

Since Her encounter with Bellatrix in the bathroom several hours had passed. To Hermione's great surprise the dark witch had stayed true to her word; _she really does have an unwavering will to survive._ Of course they both had followed through on their promises, though some things did unfold rather unexpectedly. Thanks to Hermione Draco had retreated with his family unscathed, though neither witch were bothered about saving Lucius' hide he did, however, manage to find himself retreating with his wife and son. Thanks to Bellatrix, in part, the dark lord had fallen and Harry survived; as did Tonks, her mother, and most of the Weasley's. Though Hermione could grasp a semblance of relief that the dark lord had fallen and her best friend could now move on, the feeling was short lived, as the war was not yet over for Hermione Granger, no not in the slightest.

Bellatrix had agreed to meet Hermione a ways into the forbidden forest after both could find an appropriate time to slip away from the rejoicing masses; hopefully unnoticed by prying eyes. Funnily enough Hermione was met with more skepticism than Bellatrix, something she knew would prove troublesome for the duo at a later date, but currently she was focused on removing Bella from public attention and into a setting in which only she'd conceivably be able to reach her.

Slowly making her way through the dense trees, now shrouded in darkness, Hermione eyes scanned the forest for the black clad witch she was seeking. The location of their meeting place were quite vague, _near that hovel that beast calls a home;_ is how Bellatrix affectionately put it.

She stopped in a small clearing; an open and visible spot that hopefully Bellatrix would stumble open sooner rather than later. Wet leaves crunched behind her and she immediately spun around wand drawn and aimed at whatever was approaching.

"Tsk tsk dearie, I thought we had an understanding now?" as the dark figure drew nearer to the young witch she was able to more clearly make out the form of 'comrade'. "No need to be on the defense, we both know you wouldn't stand a chance either way." Walking in a slow circle around the Gryffindor the dark witch drew her eyes up and down her slender frame like a predator sizing up its prey. A minute or so passed like this before she went to speak again "now muddy, we best get a move on… There are many seeking us back at the castle; I didn't manage to slip away quite as unseen as we had hoped."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, _shit what did she do this time,_ "What happened?" Hermione was still hesitant when asking anything of the dark witch before her. Her inquiries were often met with anger or violence, usually both as the two often went hand in hand when it came to this particular enigma. _Enigma?_ She scoffed to herself since when had Bellatrix become an enigma to her? That would take some sort of fascination on Hermione's part. She decided to chalk it all up to better understanding those of the Black line already in her life; the normal ones.

"Well I could hardly leave my poor little sister without a parting gift could I?" Bellatrix sing songed, the witch had quite the knack for sounding like a six-year-old.

"Narcissa? She left before Voldemort fell I don't understand"

Bellatrix growled lowly at the use of her lord's name but decided it was prudent to not harbour over the young witch's words, she was a mud blood after all. "Not Cissy no, I.. let's say stumbled upon another of my kin on her way to the apparation point outside the castle... nothing quite says blood traitor whore like a quick round of crucio… didn't have time to indulge as much as I'd have liked to but you were so insistent that we leave as quickly as possible." She finished her thought with a stylish eye roll; words dripping with contempt.

Panic quickly flooded Hermione's veins. Selfishly she wasn't thinking of her dear friend Tonks losing her mother, no she was left pondering her existence without Andromeda in it. They had a tentative and fragile friendship, the parameters of which weren't exactly clear to either witch. Shaking the imprudent thoughts from her mind she drew her attention back to the witch in front of her, _I suppose they do bare quite the resemblance… if you look beyond those horrid teeth and that look of toiled vacancy in her eyes…_ Hermione chastised herself; if she had learned anything from spending time with Bellatrix bloody Lestrange it was that her occulemency skills stood no chance; If Bella was anything like her sister she could read Hermione like a book.

"You are making it very difficult for me not to indulge my nosey impulses" Bellatrix looked bored with the whole situation, antsy to get a move on from the dark forest. "Although…" she clicked her tongue and caught Hermione's gaze; "… I find your concern rather curious…" sporting an over dramatized pout "does our Andy have her little fist wrapped around your heart" … the feigned concern fading away replaced by a sick growing grin. Bellatrix stepped in her personal space leaning in closely so her breath was hot against Hermione's ear, "be careful love, us Black girls have always got our jollies from playing with our food before we devour it whole" leaning away so she could look the girl directly in the eye; she slowly dragged a nail along her jaw before bringing it the girls chin; "especially such a delectable little specimen, even if you're blood is pure filth."

Hermione's heart was beating faster than she was willing to admit. How could she have been so transparent in front of her? This was meant to be strictly business; the thought never crossed her mind that her… her… confusing relationship with Andy would every come into light with Bellatrix, as she was under the impression that Andromeda was of no concern to the dark witch. She filed the thought away for a later date and neutralised her expression. "You're right we ought to get a move on." She said with minimal expression; extending her arm inviting the older witch into her embrace so they could disapparate away from the very conversation that had her unnerved.

"Tell me I'm right more often muddy and this may just play out in your favour", the unsettling and suggestive sentiment was polished off with a dramatic wink as Bellatrix slid a strong arm around Hermione's waist. "So dearest where is it you plan on stowing me away? ... Hmm?"

"The forest of Dean" _'Pop'_ with that the witches were gone.

* * *

Flashes. It all came and went in flashes. Not a single cohesive or continuous memory, just fragments as if not of it really happened. She knew it must have of course it did. The processing of digesting that all of it had come to end be long and painfully slow. Sitting like a brick in her stomach she figured she might as well start the process off on the right foot. Appearing back outside Hogwarts with her son by her side Narcissa Malfoy had not a clue what awaited her. Figuring that showing her face and lending her hand at repairing the carnage left by the people with whom she had spent her whole life associating with would send a better message than disapering into the depths of Malfoy manor to await the aurors. She knew that the likelihood of being arrested upon appearance was fairly high but she hoped the former was more likely than the latter.

Narcissa and Draco began down the long causeway that led to the castle; noticing her son had fell behind she stopped and turned to inquire. "Draco dear-"

"shhh mum, listen" being cut off by her son was not something she was accustom to but before she could utter any sort of reprimand she heard what had stopped her son. "It sounds like there's someone out here?"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." Narcissa pushed passed Draco and started off in the direction from which the noise was coming, the first line of trees of the forest. Stopping with no one in site she called out "Hello? Is there someone here?" no response "We aren't here to hurt you!" a soft whimper came from her left "Hello..?" again a whimper but it was followed by a muffled sentiment.

"I'—m… I'm over here…"

Narcissa turned to the direction from which the voice came and saw the boots of a witch sticking out from behind a tree. Moving with haste she approached the tree and came around to see.. "Andy.." she breathed out before kneeling alongside her long since disowned sister and surveying her injuries. "My god Andromeda what happened?"

Andromeda was clutching a gash in her side and breathing in ragged breaths, tears threatening to fall. "I don't know…. It all happened so fast" hissing in pain as she tried to compose herself she went on "I was leaving…. My grandson.. and then.. and then I was hit from behind" a painful sting coursed through her rib cage clamping her eyes shut to keep her tears from falling she averted her face from her sister "I didn't see who it was."

Narcissa placed her hand on her elder sister's upper arm and gave it a light squeeze "Andy it's okay… I can help but you are going to have to trust me."

Andromeda's eyes filled with worry and went to protest before realising if she didn't relent she could die without anyone ever knowing she was out here. A single tear managed to escape down her cheek as she nodded.

"Good. I'm going to do what I can with my magic out here.. hopefully get you strong enough to apparate to your home so we can get you to your grandson." She stopped and looked her sister deep in the eyes. While time had been generous to both witches there will still obvious signs of aging; despite the light crow's feet around her sister's eyes she still had the same soulful deep brown eyes she'd always had. Smiling weakily in attempt to reassure her long lost sister she moved her hand away from the wound in her side to replace it with her own; "this is going to be painful, so deep breaths"


End file.
